


Teen wolf Drabbles

by yorit1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Teen wolf Drabbles

Annoyed  
Derek was annoyed. The pack was supposed to come over last night for a bonding night, but Scott decided last minute that he did not want to show up. Derek could not deal with such insubordination, and he and his mate Stiles would need to do something to put Scott back in line. Derek hated when Scott tried to pretend to be that one in charge. And Stiles had a hard time when the two were fighting because Scott was his best friend and Derek was his mate. Stiles was often stuck in the middle between the two stubborn werewolves. 

Nonchalant  
Erica was nonchalant about what was happening in Beacon Hills. All the other wolves were freaking out. Her Alpha and his mate were also concerned about what was happening. Erica believed it would be fine, she has seen it all before, and it did not concern her. She would still help her pack out. She always respected Derek, Stiles and the rest of the pack, but she knew that they would be fine.   
“Hey Batman,” Erica said to Stiles.   
“Hey, Catwoman here to help?” Stiles asked.   
Erica agreed and helped Stiles out with what he needed. She knew Stiles could do it. 

Quiver.   
Isaac was quivering in fear. He saw something that reminded him of his abusive dad, and he did not like it.   
“Isaac, you okay?” Stiles asked as he saw Isaac quiver.   
Isaac ran up to Stiles, and Stiles gave him a big hug. Stiles would always have his back, and Isaac knew that. Stiles was cuddling Isaac and Isaac loved that feeling. Stiles was the best pack mom they could ask for, and Isaac felt safe and comforted when Stiles was hugging him.   
“Its okay Isaac, I’m here,” Stiles said as he comforted him. Isaac cuddled closer to Stiles. 

Steep  
Derek and Stiles decided that they were taking the pack mountain climbing as a pack bonding experience. The mountain was steep, and they had to be careful. Derek was mostly worried about Stiles since he was human and clumsy, but Stiles assured him that he would be fine.   
“I’m so excited for this,” Erica let out.   
Erica Boyd and Isaac were prepared for the day, and Scott, Allison and Lydia were finishing getting ready. Stiles was helping them and making sure they were all safe as a good pack mom would do. They were all ready to climb the mountain and Derek went first as Alpha. 

Window  
Stiles and Derek were making out under the window in Stiles bedroom. Derek had just told him that he had feelings for him, and Stiles was so excited about it that they ended up making out where they were. They went down to the floor as they were kissing and are now making out under the window. Stiles could not believe that he was kissing Derek, he has had a crush on him for the past half a year and now the hottest guy he knows is kissing him. Stiles thinks that Derek is the best kisser and was just lost in the moment as they were kissing. 

Wax  
Isaac and Stiles have to go to the wax museum for an art project at school. They need to learn how the wax figures are made and write a report about that. Stiles and Isaac went to the museum in town and saw all the cool wax figures. They even had important figures in the history of Beacon Hills. They had one of Derek mom, Talia, because she was influential in the supernatural rights movement. Stiles and Isaac had a lot that they could write for their paper and were most excited to learn and write about Talia. 

Tongue  
Derek could stare at Stiles mouth and tongue all day. He could look at him as he sucked the pen into his mouth and how he would chew o it and his tongue would flick out against it and when it did the sensual way that he did those things. Derek loved Stiles mouth and tongue. He loved them the most when Stiles’s mouth was against his in a kiss. A kiss that was so sensual he could feel tingles all over his body nothing beet when Stiles’s tongue was against his fighting for dominance. Stiles had the best tongue.


End file.
